As to a moving image photographed by a video camera, an image processing method for correcting a color of each frame by adjusting a white balance thereof is well known. In this method, the white balance of each frame in the moving image is adjusted based on a screen component of each frame. As a result, variation of color of an object (for example, a person region) is often conspicuous.
Accordingly, in conventional technique of image processing, in order to suppress variation of color of the object, the same white balance is used for frames in a predetermined period. However, among a plurality of frames having a similar scene, when at least one frame is photographed after a predetermined time has passed from a timing when other frames were first photographed, a new white balance is used for the at least one frame. As a result, variation of color of the object is also conspicuous.